


【CKC】无疾而终

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: 他没有说谎。他不相信他没有说谎。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 10





	【CKC】无疾而终

**_预警：真枪实弹版互攻。血腥暴力与色情描写。如有引起不适请立即退出。_ **

**_预警：真枪实弹版互攻。血腥暴力与色情描写。如有引起不适请立即退出。_ **

**_预警：真枪实弹版互攻。血腥暴力与色情描写。如有引起不适请立即退出。_ **

BEGINNING.

0.

“我和你提过那件事，你又想拖多久？”

“下次再说吧，亲爱的，现在可是凌晨两点。”

“不，说明白。我知道你是个该死的骗子，但别让我觉得自己是在酒吧花钱买了一晚上。”

“我不会拒绝的，即使我没有那么深的乳沟让你塞小费。我不介意你把它们放在我的帽子里。”

“我操你他妈认真的？！”

“当然不，我宁愿打碎我的头也不想帽子里装什么别的东西。”

1.

心理学家抱着文件在自己的办公室前站了很久，门没有锁，而且有人在Glass的单人办公室里面。有足够权限打开他办公室大门的人并不多，会不打招呼就闯进来的更是屈指可数，再去掉此刻不在Site-17的，里面是谁显而易见。Glass又叹了口气，对这家伙会提出什么问题心知肚明。他不能在自己办公室门口用慷慨就义般的神色站太久，不然就会有以为他办公室里有一具英烈遗体的热心人在首席心理医生那儿发现行踪诡谲的Site-17站点主管，然后第二天就会有“Simon Glass死于枪击/实验事故/心理评估意外/收容失效/单身过度”的讣告贴在食堂墙上了。

他深呼吸着推开了门，坐在沙发右侧的Kondraki立刻转过头来，四目相对，Glass突然又想退回去了。他勉强压下这个念头，露出带点苦恼的微笑：“呃，Kondraki博士，您可以在心理评估室找我的。”而不用每次都跑到他的办公室以至于给那群把赌博与八卦当消遣的人似是而非的谈资。现在他总觉得自己“危”字当头。

“那里不方便。”Kondraki烦躁地抓了抓自己的卷发，竭力在Glass面前克制自己经常性的火气，“该死，那个混蛋，他在躲我。即使晚上他仍在第二天之前回到床上，他永远只给我他妈的敷衍，连把他的脑袋按进枕头里操的时候也心不在焉……”

操他的头？Glass把不合时宜产生的怪念头消散掉：“那真难以想象。”他脸色发灰地说，完全不愿听他人床笫之事，然而他没法拒绝，一方面处于暴躁之中的Kondraki就像逃离了动物园的雄狮一样充满攻击性，另一方面是他确实对Clef如今的行迹心有疑虑。毕竟Clef的私生活有多丰富多彩几乎人尽皆知，而绝不会像Kondraki烦恼的那样，以模棱的态度维持真心与假意交缠的关系。但Glass没说出这个想法，理由是惜命。

“我知道他隐瞒了很多事情。”毫无疑问，甚至于Kondraki根本对这个男人的真名都不得而知，“但这件事是关于我的，那家伙绝对从什么地方得到了什么消息，然后就该死地吊着我。”绿色荧光从他的衣服上扑棱而出，转眼消失在棕色袖口，他不耐地皱了皱眉，没有驱赶。

纵使身为一流的心理学家Glass也压根整不明白这过分直率与过分隐瞒水火不容的两人是怎么搞到炮友之上恋人未满的境地的，这件事不可思议，几乎就说明他们是真心的了。可是，天啊，人心，世界上任何异常都没有它难懂，也许这正是为何他时常感到疲倦而力不从心。

“你可以试着与他说明你知道了什么，至少现弄清楚他的，呃，压力来源？”Glass卡壳了一下，犹疑的声音暴露了他的自我怀疑，那个Alto Clef会因为什么鬼玩意儿的压力而失态？除非西西弗斯把巨石推上了山顶。Glass快速瞥了一眼时钟，差十分钟到三点，他如释重负，“抱歉我得去做心理评估了，那么，再见，Kondraki博士。”

Kondraki不太开心地看着他略显仓皇的背影，拟态的蝴蝶从他身上与周围墙壁上飞出，408们汇聚起来，Kondraki对他们能靠蜂巢效应讨论出什么东西来保留有浅薄的好奇心。它们一同构筑出幻像，那个矮子恼人的笑脸出现在他的面前。

条件反射让他挥起了拳头，放在平时Clef一定会躲开甚至回敬他一拳，然而那家伙仍笑着，像是不知危险将至，笑的没心没肺。Kondraki明白过来，只要他一挥拳408们就会做出受伤吐血的假象。是的，他当然乐于见得Clef在任何如蒲公英绒毛般细微的事上吃瘪。

可他的力道在触及那张脸之前消散殆尽，做好准备的蝴蝶们迷茫地拍打翅膀，Clef的影响一阵虚幻，行将消失一般。Kondraki仔细看着这张脸，他的对手，他的宿敌，他的酒友，他的……爱人。

好吧，他还是没法狠心打这些蝴蝶。

距离心理评估的开始还有五分钟，Glass习以为常地等待着通常喜欢挨到最后一秒直至没有什么奇迹能够阻止这可恶的例行性评估时才不情愿推开门的研究人员或是特工。碧绿夹黑的蝴蝶忽地从他身上涌出，衬的他仿佛幻像。

Glass惊奇地看着它们，意识到自己的办公室多半是沦陷了。大量的408填充心理评估室，成千上万的眼睛盯着他，Glass猜测它们正在进行内部沟通，很快就得到了证实：408聚集成模糊的人形，而后倏地清晰。

心理评估室的门被毫不怜惜地拍开，自带节奏感的声音响起，快活的，轻佻的，小丑般的声音：“嗨Glass我们好像很久不见了不过在此之前我似乎看到了Gears一闪而过的身影？”

这段没有任何标点的死亡语速让Glass花了足足五秒钟来理解，顺便把差点不过脑子脱口而出的“难道Gears才是你们之间的第三者”这种一旦公之于世铁定活不过一晚上的想法拆分重组丢进北冰洋最深的冰隙深处，暂且不去想408通过这位面无表情发量堪忧的中年男子想表达什么。

“我记得这个时间我应当见到特工Lament。”Glass用新的问题掩盖先前的，Clef对此并不在意，他斜斜躺在宽大的沙发左侧，舒服地眯起眼睛。紧接着他低下头，爵士帽的帽檐投下遮住大半张脸的阴影：“Troy的说法是他得陪Light逛街，你知道，为了小同事的爱情幸福我只能委屈自己乘着大清早的飞机到这儿来了。”

Glass清楚这番话还是半个字都别信比较靠谱，不过这并不影响他继续工作。他坚定地问出了那句遭无数人吐槽的古老开场白，同时翻开了笔记本：“这个月过得怎么样，Alto？”

他原以为会收到往常的“还不错”、“棒极了”、“糟糕透顶”之类的回答，这样他就可以从不同的分支找问题问下去来水完这一份报告了。但回应长久没有到来，Glass抬头困惑地看着评估对象，仍是那副模样。

Glass感觉到阴影中的眼睛锁死着自己，这令他不寒而栗。开始冷却的阳光自窗户斜映，墙上的影子把优哉游哉的躺姿扭曲作了随难以名状的恐惧颤抖的蜷缩身影。Glass微微后仰，那仅是错觉，镜花水月。

真实的Clef咧开常人难以企及的浮夸大笑：“是有点糟糕。”他说。

他从沙发上直起身，不同色彩的眼睛在阴暗中如有慑人的光辉。极其危险的感觉使可怜的心理医生不可控地屏住呼吸，虽然这位基金会传奇博士仍是漫不经心。

“关于Konny的事——抱歉Glass，请允许我让它们闭上眼睛。”

摄像头的红色光点顺从地熄灭了。

2.

回到睡铺时已是漆黑，昏黄灯光也早已熄灭，早早睡下的人均匀地呼吸着。这很好，他像猫一样轻手轻脚地动作，娴熟地没有碰到另一人分毫。这意味着一个安适的夜晚，他不知道还能有多少个安适的夜晚。

还差一点他就能钻进被窝，布料摩擦的轻微声响让他停顿了一下，然后他把动作放得更轻，似不愿惊醒熟睡的野兽。

炽热的温度猝然包裹住了冰凉的脚踝，他维持着可笑的僵硬动作向下看去，微渺的月色跳跃，无声点亮深暗的绿眼睛。

“哦，Konny。”他低声，若无其事地，“你还没睡着啊。”

Kondraki瞪着他，有力的手力道不曾放松分毫：“我们已经很久没在晚上见面了，Cleffy，你躲了我六天，现在我们该谈谈在床上该谈的事儿了。”

“现在？不，下次吧，Konny，带着肛门撕裂伤去做实验可就太糟了。”Clef惊讶于这家伙把时间记得如此清晰，但他很快偏转视线，出口依旧是拒绝。

“那就我来。”Kondraki粗暴地打断他， 就好像自己的意思不是“操我”之类的似的。然而月光清冷，他的目光便也似坚冰。

这下Clef宕机的时间更长了，他几乎是目瞪口呆地看着Kondraki扯下自己的内裤，他非常礼貌地发声：“……什么？”

“别废话。”Kondraki松开他的脚踝，喑哑低吼，“要么就告诉我，你他妈究竟在害怕什么？”

寂静又一次笼罩了夜晚，一平稳一粗重的呼吸掩盖心跳，他捅破了窗户纸，Kondraki总是擅长蠢得要死的冒险。可Clef平静地注视着他，甚至连该死的笑容都回到了脸上，那绝不是想象中虚假外壳下脆弱的真实，Kondraki怒视，那他妈就是另一个外壳，他被耍了。

“哦，Konny难得的主动，我当然会抓住机会。”Clef轻轻巧巧地关上了通往另一分支的门，他向Kondraki的下身探去，眼镜在一片黑暗中寻找润滑。很快他就发现这并无必要，手指触及一片泥泞，出入顺利得不可思议，Clef挑起眉，毫不意外地发现Kondraki把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。

这不错，看上去更像随手在酒吧里约上的婊子了，于是他不必因为动作的练习而被误认为这还有什么炮友之上的交情，他一言不发地又探入一根手指。Kondraki发出几不可闻的闷哼，假如他没有遮住自己的视线说不定就能看到Clef脸上的遗憾是那样真挚，即使他仍挂着同样真挚的微笑。

Kondraki确实把润滑做的十分充分，因而Clef得以迅速步入正题。属于另一人的温度使Kondraki颤了一下，就好像碰到了赤红的铁钉。虽说不是第一次做下面那个，要素来强硬的他被进入还是近乎强人所难了。更他妈操蛋的是一向废话颇多的Clef吃错了药似的沉默，搞得他极力压低的喘息无所循形。“说点什么。哈，Clef！”性器强势地破开阻挠，激起的快感让他只能暂停下短短的话语咽下呻吟，这点微薄的倔强却在得寸进尺的动作中被击得粉碎。

Clef歪头想了想，身下动作丝毫不停：“你还能吸得更紧一些，亲爱的，我不会那么快缴械的。”他把甜腻的爱称说的无比廉价，与对任何一个在他床上过了一夜的家伙他都能毫无负担的说出的称呼一般无二。

“你他妈的还是闭嘴吧！”Kondraki觉得指望Clef能说出什么好话的自己就是个比猴子还蠢的傻叉。言语刺激使后穴不自觉地收缩，像是迎合Clef的话语似的举动在他千疮百孔的羞耻心上猛插了一刀。

Clef果真闭上了嘴，他的双手掐着Kondraki的腰，由上而下地俯视着因奇怪的不服输念头而一声不吭的人。他缺一顶能遮住清醒眼睛的帽子，那顶Kondraki曾认为总是在葬礼上也不会摘下以示敬意的帽子。然而此时此刻Kondraki想不到那些玩意儿，他得承认这个拿和弦做姓名的混球技术该死的好，他只能用尽全力让自己撑起凶狠的表情以不至于处于绝对下风。快感的信号在中枢神经堆积，他猛地抬身咬上Clef的右肩，点点猩红被黑夜湮没，只有淡淡的铁锈味在舌尖炸开，他发狠地噬咬着那一小片皮肉，Clef轻颤，在过去他们总是以莫名的默契从不留下痕迹，直到现在他才知道Kondraki急躁成了什么样子。

这可就不妙了，他察觉了什么，又从敬爱的Glass博士那里了解了什么？Clef想起下午的心理评估，他向来很相信自己的眼睛。无论如何，他们该防备的不是心理学家，但，操，他不能说。

“Draki。”Clef亲昵地在Kondraki耳边低语，“你就是条恶犬。”

他的动作幅度突然增大，猝不及防的Kondraki在打算破口大骂的瞬间无法压抑自己的呻吟。低沉的，隐忍的，Clef的目光飘向自己的温彻斯特，想到他腹部中弹时的模样，多么相像。这个暴戾的独裁者，自以为是的嘲弄者，却是彻头彻尾被玩弄于股掌的可悲角色。

如果不是呈躺姿也许Kondraki根本没法站稳，Clef的性器仍在他身下横冲直撞，带起一连串的酥麻。他们熟悉彼此的身体，况且，Clef是个很不错的床伴，不是吗？

在先后发泄过后懒得管这一片狼藉的二人躺在一起，Kondraki仍然对此不满，因为Clef的避重就轻，但要是Clef不想透露一件事，他就能编出几十个不同版本，听上去同样真实，使人甚至不敢相信真相——真相，有时候就是那么他妈的荒谬。

“Gears来找过我。”Kondraki低声嗤笑，而Clef对此毫无反应，“告诉我SCP-408有进入第三生命阶段的可能性，会造成Keter级的收容失效。放他妈的狗屁。他们想杀了我，O5那群家伙，我知道他们一直想。”

倾听者没有回答，似乎一沾上枕头就睡着了。

“Dimitri也不让我检视它们，哈，以为我少了408就干不过那群受了几天培训的猴子。在Site-17杀了我，白日做梦。”他肆意嘲笑着，眼球忽然转向侧身而眠的背影，“听说你被分配了个搞文件的工作？”

睡眠中的伴侣沉默着。

Clef再次睁开眼睛时天已大亮，忙碌的站点主管不知所踪。他盯着天花板，感受到床上仍一片干涸的黏腻。当然，他从不指望Kondraki会主动清洗床单。

他起身套上马甲，温彻斯特背在身后。他掂了掂爵士帽，扣上脑袋的同时露出Alto Clef招牌式的微笑。他确实不剩下太多时间了，好在良心上的折磨对骗子来说自然是不痛不痒的。

Clef对这个房间抛了个飞吻：“再见，Draki，接下来就该是我们宿命的对决了。”

这中二病式的说法实在滑稽，他弯下腰，肩膀因无声的笑颤抖着。

3.

冷漠的白色灯光俯视气氛尴尬的两人，Glass不安的绞着手，落单的候鸟自视线边缘飞过，消失在面无表情者的脑后。

“我不建议您在近期寻找Kondraki博士，这段时间Site-17有很多事务亟待解决。”Gears中规中矩地建议，却使Glass一阵发冷。Site-17的事务总是由Bright和Rights搞定的，这在Site-17连秘闻都算不上。Glass看着Gears，心理学手段无法从这个没有情感波动的男人脸上读出什么，但这很显然是一个警告，甚至没有很走心的伪装。经验与直觉使他的猜测逐渐明晰起来。

Gears——准确来说，他代表着的那些幕后的大人物们，是要对Kondraki下手，而且是……借Clef的手。Glass不知道这与“Gears是插足基金会头号两传奇感情的第三者”相比究竟哪个更加操蛋，但他没法说出口，Gears总是站在基金会一边，而他不能干扰基金会的决定。

可，让Clef动手，那个C-L-E-F。Glass蹙眉叹息，这简直是残酷，即使得手的可能性确实最高。他本能地不忍，随即只能苦笑：当前尚是Gears给予警告，冒着风险去给他们传消息的结果会怎么样，他完全不想知道。

Gears古井无波地注视着Glass，他是否会感到不忍？关于设计杀害昔日同僚？Glass吸了口气，苦涩地发现恐怕不会，他太过理智，就像个精准无比的机器人。

“你说什么？”Kondraki皱起眉，Clef出现在他办公室的第一句话就勾起了他的怒火。Clef丝毫不以为怵，那浮夸的微笑从未如此可恶：“我们玩了有一段时间了，Kon，我认为是时候停止幼稚的情感游戏了。”他的声音平稳带笑，好像被Kondraki揪起衣领抵在办公桌上的狼狈家伙不是自己一样。

“你的意思是你打算玩完就跑？”Kondraki慑人的目光望进Clef的瞳孔深处，幽深如渊的异域，“甚至先跟我打一声招呼？”

“和你玩确实挺愉快，Kon，不过你知道，我是不会在一棵树上吊死的人。”Clef似笑非笑，眼中映出Kondraki手里西洋剑的寒芒。

“我不相信。”Kondraki狐疑地看着他，“我不信你半个字的鬼话，Clef，我们都知道你是个怎样谎话连篇的东西。”

“我爱你。”Clef当机立断。

Kondraki脸色一黑，西洋剑的刀锋没过Clef的邮件钉入木质桌面，闷哼难以抑制地响起，然而Clef的笑脸不曾褪去。

“你在骗我。”Kondraki一字一句地质问，野兽般灵敏的直觉和逢凶化吉的幸运带给他灵光乍现，“谁给你出的主意？”

“Glass。”

他恼怒地把剑又向下按了几分，把Clef的不假思索当做不走心的谎言。但Clef轻蔑地看着他，右肩的伤没让他浪费一丝注意力：“成熟点吧，Kondraki，记得我们为什么不能杀了239吗？我原以为你比我更懂得这个道理，看来你只是凭本能行事，嗯哼？你把自己关在权力的笼子里太久了，但这里是基金会，你已经惹来了很多祸端。”他的眼神晦暗不明，那太复杂了。

“所以你打算逃跑？Alto Clef，你打算逃跑？”Kondraki暴躁地打掉他的帽子欺近他，三支绿色眼睛对视而孤独的蓝只冷眼旁观，“这就把你吓破胆了吗？你以为我会害怕O5的暗杀？哈！”

有那么一个瞬间Clef简直想要怒吼，拎着Kondraki的耳朵告诉他Gears给了他多该死的命令，告诉他两人总得有一个给崩掉脑袋，告诉他自己破绽百出的非自然行为究竟是他妈的为了什么，告诉他最后通牒已经下来要是他们两个傻逼继续这样牵牵扯扯下去谁都没法逃掉。

但他不能，他微笑着，抬起受伤的右手艰难地比了个中指。

Glass心神不宁地敲击盛了半杯水的马克杯，山雨欲来的窒息感越发强烈，他靠着舒适椅背，思绪又一次被不久之前的谈话带走。

「“我拖不了多久了，嗨，该死。”Clef撇了撇嘴，温彻斯特修长的枪管使他堂的不太舒服，“要是那一天连你都被限制了，就只能顺其自然咯。”他目光空空地望着日光灯管，好像那特别有趣似的。

“他们要你做什么？”Glass下意识追问，又立刻补了一句，“当然，你完全可以不回答。”

“让我干一件我大概会后悔一辈子的破事儿。”Clef耸肩，“那滋味相当不妙，就像Andrews小朋友给我肚子上留下的一刀，会疼好多天。”

那大概不是“疼好多天”那么简单。Glass想起那让Clef在医疗中心躺了几个月的事件，他也知道特工Andrews在那时说了什么，复述时Clef一直在笑，疯子般的笑，笑着说他差点用没拉开保险的枪给了自己一下子，又笑着说锋利的刮胡刀距离喉管仅仅纤毫之距。

“那你会去干吗？”Glass谨慎地询问，即使答案似是那样显而易见。

“哦，当然。”然而Clef如此回答，“人总是惜命的嘛。”

这个回答未免薄情。Glass叹了一口气，乐观地想也许是因为他要干的事儿没那么严重：“毕竟你已经做到了这个地步，我又能给出什么帮助呢？总不能劝你们分手吧。”

Clef的眼睛盯住了他，长久的，漠然的。寒秋已至，而俄罗斯的秋也是属于雪的。聚集的水滴坠落屋檐，未及地已成冰粒，它落在地上，摔出明晰的棱角。Glass再一次屏住呼吸。

“听起来是个好主意。”他淡淡地说。」

是个什么好主意。如今回想起来，Glass意识到自己究竟提出了个什么傻逼主意，可Clef的立场越发莫名，他本该凭借着他们之间的关系毫无难度地得手，现在却让两边均升起了警惕之意。如果明天Gears说他们拿Clef祭了天，Glass觉得自己也完全可以接受。

办公室大门被暴力手段开启，Glass呻吟了一声，万念俱灰地抬起头，耶稣基督啊，他竟然已经习惯这群家伙把他的办公室当自家后院随意进出了。

来者是Clef，Glass立刻发现他的状况不对。他差不多是把自己挪进来的，仍剧烈地喘息着背靠墙壁，行动似是并不便利。右肩刺目的红快要蔓延到胸膛，可怖的剑伤看上去想卸了他一整条胳膊。

“我想我需要个能躺下睡一觉的地方。”Clef注意到他的视线，微笑像画在支离破碎的布娃娃上一样狰狞。他的声音干涩嘶哑，像是许久没碰过水了。

这意味着什么真他妈显而易见，Glass闭上眼睛给他指了指通往房间的路，但脖颈处显眼的紫红痕迹已经在他脑海中挥之不去了。

这里是Simon Glass，是的，一篇遗书，因为我不小心撞破了二位杀人如麻的我也不知道他们要博士学位到底有什么用的博士的跨办公室恋情有时转异地恋，并接连分别收留其中之一，现在一位大概刚被操完但就是就力气跑过大半个站点来找我的博士进了我的房间躺在我的床上，我觉得自己不一定见得到明天的太阳。

Glass把莫名其妙的遗书草稿丢进大脑中永远不会被翻找的区域，他用指节抵着下巴想了想，从抽屉里另取出一个崭新的纸杯倒上水。这玩的好像过于激烈了，即使可能导致他开始草拟遗书2.0全新升级版，谨守职业道德的心理医生还是决定前去问问。

他轻轻推开门，却发现里面的人已然入眠。Clef皱着眉，没有笑意的脸蕴着罕见的疲惫。

4.

“我知道你能做到什么。”

撕裂的痛楚随干燥粗粝的指头强制的捅入升起，没有一点润滑的情况下仅一根手指就几乎让他流血，而压在身上的家伙没半点纠正自己的冒失的意思。他讶异于被痛觉蒙蔽的神经竟还能反馈告诉他那混蛋急不可耐地又挤进一根手指强行撑开了甬道，草，这下他准得像Dimitri一样花上五周时间治疗直肠创口——正常来说。

“你完全可以靠一个念头摆脱，该死的绿型，我拦不住你。”

纯粹的疼痛使他的表情扭曲了，他根本没空理会通过空气传导进入颅骨的声音在说什么。仿佛要把它撕成两半，他死死咬着牙，因而只能靠鼻子急促地呼吸而分散痛苦。

这可能比他们任何一次上床都更像干架，说不定就因为这里没有床。他用力抓着身下的木头，指甲缝里囚禁着混合文件油墨与鲜血的木屑清香。利齿叼住他的喉结，颈动脉中血液的奔流格外清晰，像是他下一秒就会被咬碎喉咙，划开动脉，温热甜腥的液体喷涌。他不止一次见过那样的场景。

“你没有逃，你这个骗子，你没有逃……”

这回他听懂了，因为这段音节不断循环往复，像是老旧的磁带不断倒带回放。他不耐地皱起眉，木桌忽地发出不堪重负的悲鸣。顾不上十指鲜血淋漓，他尖叫着，那个靠下半身支配行动的天杀的混蛋把半根性器埋在了他体内，没有整根没入的原因除了血液差劲的润滑效果使这家伙举步维艰之外他也想不出什么了。那感觉简直难以言喻，要是有哪个炮友敢这么对待他就会得到一颗穿过眉心的子弹作为谢礼，如果那是个幸运儿就能得到一梭子。

“我他妈的不管你找的什么破烂借口。”性器一下一下发狠地撞入他体内，喘着粗气的声音还在继续，隐约变得模糊而失真，“蹩脚的谎言，哈，完全不是你的水准。”

先别管他妈水准不水准的问题了，你家小兄弟真的有爽到哪怕一点儿吗？！他简直想咬下这家伙的耳朵咆哮这是在强奸还是想殉情，然而他已腿脚发软全身震颤——当然，是疼的，完全是疼的。不依不饶的动作还在继续，也许是血液那丁点润滑终于起了不该有的作用，也许是他开始适应这该死的节奏了——操，无论哪种都糟糕透顶。可原本艰涩的抽插即使仍不轻松却也软化了不少，这当然瞒不过另一个人：“妈的，你就这么能爽到吗？婊子都没你这么骚，你真该好好教教她们。”

“你的技术……倒是比雏儿还烂得多啊……嗯哼？”细密的快感竟在席卷如潮的疼痛中悄然渗透，他向来是嘴上不服输的人，可支离破碎的沙哑与泻出的呻吟反而让他更显弱势。如果放在平常他就会敞开了喊，不过现在？他闭上嘴嘲弄地看着另一人，在GOC残酷的特工经历让他能完美地掩饰自己正被疼痛与快感纠缠折磨得快要发疯。

但在这一方面，只有这一方面，他总是骗不过面前的人。行动长于言辞的男人发出一声嗤笑，四目相对，沉沉的窒息无声展开。他竭力控制浅浅的呼吸，仍眯眼笑得危险，似乎没发现自己的下身已悄然挺立，只能以完好的左手与右肩上的剑支撑起本应由正在发抖的大腿承担的重量。血肉与冰凉金属摩擦，剑的主人注意到了这一点，西洋剑被用力拔出，他不能自控地下滑，下一秒又被另一双手握住了腰。他猝不及防地惊叫出声，后续的呻吟被堵住，这不是接吻，这只是撕咬与掠夺，铁锈味爆发于舌尖，这确实令人迷恋。他大笑着，直视那暴戾的眼睛，尖利的牙上还染着两个人的血。

回应他的是粗长性器碾开肠壁重重地撞上前列腺，他张开嘴，积累的快感随强烈的射精欲望决堤，他无声尖叫着达到了高潮。

这远不是结束，痉挛的肠道被不停歇的冲撞带得不住收缩，冷静与自制力正在失效，消退，直至溃不成军。视线因官能的泪水略有模糊。够了，他浑浑噩噩地想，但仍是未服输的模样。

你没必要做到这一步，那自大的家伙难道值得骗子的真心吗？

他没能想到答案，层层叠叠的性快感冲散了他的思维。

他略显茫然地承受着，抽离般听着自己发出的声音。这就是最后的狂欢了，无论他做出的决定为何。也许他不该选择放纵，不然他就不会伤得这么重，不是吗？

他仍然没有挣扎，虽然几近无法承受。大概他只是贪恋，在污浊的下水道里，燃烧殆尽的蜡烛就成了飞蛾的太阳。

Alto Clef睁开眼睛，陌生环境本能地让他心生警戒。伸出的左手没能碰到温彻斯特令人心安的枪杆，他想坐起身，腰部以下的剧痛把他摔了回去。

这下他想起发生了什么了。Clef望着天花板，作为绿型就这一点相当操蛋，在缺乏意识控制的情况下在梦中重温的一切再一次反映到他身上。他为自己弄脏了Glass的床铺深刻反省了半秒，随即克服糟糕的身体状况坐起了身。他的表情说明这很困难。不过当然，他从不指望Kondraki变得体贴，除非太阳熄灭了——要是那样一切该死的麻烦倒是迎刃而解了呢。

Clef让自己的伤口逐渐消失，直到纱布包裹下的右肩也不再留着所谓战士的勋章。好极了，一切都像一场真正的梦一样没留下任何痕迹。他吹起不成调的音阶，向听到动静轻轻敲门进入的Glass神气活现地挥了挥手。

“你看上去好了不少，Alto。”心理医生舒了口气，明智地打消了探究他被搞成这副样子是因为什么的念头，他犹豫了一下，才再一次开口，“Gears博士早上去了Kondraki博士的办公室……”

“他带了什么？”Clef几乎立刻发问，他感到自己表现的过于急切了，于是迅速若无其事地低下头，只可惜缺了他钟情的帽子连掩饰都变得稍微有点儿吃力了，“但愿不是我想的那样？那可是我的活儿。”

“呃，不，他只带了个盒子，里面藏不下那些，呃。”Glass用眼神传达了被隐去的最后一个词的意思，“但我听说Gears没找到他。”

如果Gears打算动手，这个机器般精密的人一定会打听清楚Draki的行踪。Clef轻轻击打着床沿，Gears一直是个使人头疼的家伙，他不怀疑一旦自己的拖延超出了可接受的限度，Gears就会不吝以其他手段达成目的。他不知道那个盒子里是什么，这一点令人尤其不安——总不能是为站点主管操了特殊特工一顿的贺礼吧？

“自从昨晚就再没人见过Kondraki博士，包括看管SCP-408的Strelnikov特工。”Glass倒掉了床头纸杯里冰凉的水，“这让大多数人心绪不宁。”他拎起一侧的水壶用温热的水再次填充了它。

“可以想象。嘿，那可是Draki啊。”Clef听不出喜怒地说，右手接过了Glass递给他的水，“谢了，Glass——”

Glass松手的刹那纸杯遵从重力自由落体，液体因惯性迟疑片刻，终是落地溅散开明如银镜。

枪声与警报不分前后地响起，夹杂着慌不择路的脚步与零星几点咒骂。与收容失效如出一辙，除了没有广播播报。

“让我想起多年前那场闹剧，天哪，这么多年也少有能与其比肩的事件。”Clef低笑，“可惜我当时在另一边——然后追去了湖畔。那段时间我在识人上总是出错。”

但Glass没有理会，他低头看着躺在地上的空纸杯，澄澈水面倒映出的面容一个清晰一个模糊。

“啊，抱歉，Glass。”Clef歪了歪脑袋，模糊的影像对他咧开柴郡猫似的微笑，“这是在太吓人了，是不是？”

他像是真的被枪声与警报惊吓到了一般惊魂未定地喘息着。Glass蹙眉看他前所未有的拙劣演技，Clef坦然与之对视。

右手微不可察地轻颤着，红色纱布未变分毫。

5.

Kondraki狼狈地跌撞入挂着他姓名的办公室，喘着粗气把柯尔特扔在了桌上。鲜红从他脸上的擦伤处渗出，被随手抹成飞溅的殷色。

他露出快意的笑，Site-17是他的天下，无论是反对他的小子还是O5派来的走狗都不可能得手。他会把这道伤还回去的，让那狗娘养的不知名小喽啰后悔。

桌上不曾见过的盒子吸引了他的注意力，Kondraki盯着那玩意儿看了一会儿，站起身决定先把门锁上在来搞清楚这份Gears签名的礼物是个什么东西。

在他碰到门把手的同时门被戏剧性地打开了，下意识踹过去的一脚没碰到任何，来人娴熟地避开，靠优雅的旋转走进了房间：“嗨，Kon，你看上去不那么神气嘛。”Clef正了正自己的帽子，贴心地帮他关上了门。

Kondraki惊疑不定地看着他，似乎对他还敢来感到几分不可置信：“你看上去太他妈好了。”他干巴巴地说，有点不自在。

“不然你觉得我该怎样，在床上躺一个星期？”Clef对着Kondraki晃了晃中指，“不错的主意，不过躺回去之前我会记得把你拖下水的，宝贝儿。”

这个黏腻做作的称呼让Kondraki一阵恶寒，他望着自来熟地坐上椅子打量那个小盒子的Clef，声音喑哑：“所以这就是你来这里的目的？”

“什么？”Clef没有抬头。

“你被指派在了Site-17的文书工作，这太奇怪了不是吗？”Kondraki悄悄紧绷起来，Clef的状态看上去太好了，即使是他也没那个自信正面击败这个能主宰Keter级异常生死的绿型，“他们想杀了我，有什么理由不把你支开？”西洋剑别在他腰际，普普通通的西洋剑，不是心灵遮断合金也没嵌一块骨头。“除非你就是他们的人。”

“你这样想真叫我伤心，Draki。难道你觉得我能对亲爱的同事下得去手吗？”Clef用绿色的眼睛侧视着他，笑意总是浮于表面，“我甚至没带霰弹枪，而你还有你的剑。”

“不，Alto，即使在一众混蛋中你也是出类拔萃的一个。”Kondraki俨然握紧了他还没变成傻子或是果酱的剑，“我不禁开始怀疑你当时的来意了。”

“反正不是为了验证你和按摩棒哪个更好用，我可没在这个赌盘上下过注。”Clef郁郁地叹息，随手指了指尚未被拆开的小盒子，“这是什么？（他努力辨识了一下）Gears给你的？”

Kondraki从鼻腔中发出哼声表示肯定，终于想起了自己在被打岔之前是想干什么。他没再去锁门，径直把手伸向了那个盒子。Clef一眨不眨地盯着它，呼吸轻微。

打开盒子是件很简单的事情，那个看上去很高科技的东西出现在两人面前。不幸的是他们都知道那是什么。

“操，Gears。”Clef说。

他猛地出手抓向它，然而近水楼台的Kondraki比他更快，空空的盒子落在地上，Clef用手撑在桌面上试图从Kondraki手中夺下那该死的东西。刺痛与无力感阻碍了他，Kondraki居高临下地对上他充满血丝的褐色眼睛，拨动了它的开关。

失去压制的血液争先恐后地喷涌而出，浅棕的外套被某种更深沉、更迷人的色彩侵吞。Clef对这一切置若罔顾，柯尔特落在他手里，娴熟地虚扣住扳机，左手稳得与惯用手无异。

“听我说，Konny。”爆破专家没有立刻下手，他疲惫地闭上两只眼睛，而第三只仍怒视着另一人，“你该担心的是Gears，注意到了吗？你一直在受他摆布呢。可怜的家伙，你以为我为什么不神不知鬼不觉地动手？”

“你打算崩掉我的脑袋。”Kondraki举起手中的装置，“而Gears给了我现实稳定锚。你是个绝顶的骗子，Alto，却指望我信你的鬼话？”

Clef竟然点头赞成了他：“是啊，Cog是个难缠的对手，他太无懈可击了是不是？而你又过于千疮百孔，Ben。”

没人回应他，Kondraki突然爆发向大门奔去。SRA经抛物线落在角隅，伴随猩红的抛洒。枪声似乎这时才响起，Kondraki捂着被洞穿的手掌立于门边，意识到枪口已对准了自己的眉心。

“你的枪里还剩一些子弹，对吗？我只需要其中之一。”Clef有点苍白地说，Kondraki没有动弹，他看得出这家伙又在开动他的小聪明，“我说，信我这一次？”他的声音是从未有过的软弱，只是在场二人都分辨不出。

“我绝不。”Kondraki以仅存的完好的手覆上门把手，枪口抖动了微小的幅度，却没有死亡冲出，“如果你想开枪，尽管来。”

“你他妈非得逼我来决定让谁弄死你？”Clef咆哮着，“不愿意睁眼看看——”

可Kondraki果决地拉开了门，迟来一步的子弹击在门上，发出无能的嘶吼。

失血过多的晕眩控制了Clef，他宛如雕塑一般保持方才的姿态，三只眼睛均眺望不可及的地方。他知道Kondraki会去哪儿。带刺的花茎悲哀地抽长，说谎者被困其中，无可脱逃。

啊哈，信任。

尾声.

忧伤的曲调自尤克里里的四根琴弦流出，落在一方光滑的石头上，如善于使剑般善于钢琴的男人怒视着演奏者。

演奏者缓缓停下，因为被灌了铅的骨头向来不会是多棒的听众。他拉开一罐啤酒，纵情大笑着尽数泼洒在那木讷的石碑。爵士帽歪斜地挂在深沉的十字之上，这就是逝者得到的全部敬意。

他离开了。留下迷茫中断的弦音演绎未完待续。

END.

背景：《王之死》


End file.
